Sweet Nothing
by thiskissthiskiss
Summary: New supervillainess Nicki AKA Aves has a run in with the Joker, who gets her deeper into Gotham's world of crime. Other villains and, of course, Batman will make appearances later on. M for Nic's language... for now.


I don't own Batman or any of those characters. I do however, own my OCs in this story.:) Please review.

Rain slid down the bus window in clear beads that caught the faded light of the city before they streaked down to form a small river on the very edge of the opening. My eyes stared, unseeing, ahead of me. My thoughts were far away; anywhere from here. Here. Gotham city. My lips curled into a hapless smile at the thought. Moving here had been my dream as a child. The idea of an adventure every day, making my way out in the world. Finding a husband and settling down in a nice house in the suberbs, with a white picket fence surrounding a yard where my children could run and play. Childish dreams. Gotham is not a place for any of the things I had yearned for, yet it has an inexplicable draw. Adventure is there,yes, but so is the danger. A kind of danger the fat cats and corporate big wigs do their best to turn a blind eye to. This danger has a name, or rather many names. The rouges is the broad name for them. Maybe I should say us. Not that I'm anywhere near the level of Catwoman or the Joker. Just breaking into the buisiness.

At this a small giggle actually creeps out of my mouth. The sound startles me out of my thoughts, and I remember where I am. A man with his Gotham Gladiators baseball cap gives me a glare and turns away.

"Jackass." I say under my breath. Grabbing my purse and my raincoat, I stand and slip out of the seat. Several other passengers give me looks as I make my way to the front of the bus and get off. I know what they're all wondering. What's a nicely dressed girl like me doing in the slums of Gotham. They probably think I'm turning tricks or paying my pimp or dealer a little late night visit. Such narrow minds are probably the reason villains find this city so easy to overrun. I let a small sigh slip from my lips as I climb the stairs of a building all too familier. HQ, as my boss calls it. A smelly little hole in the wall where the landlord is either too high, or just doesn't care enough to report all the comings and goings of such shady characters to this apartment. As I reach the buzzer, I smooth my mini skirts rumpled backside and check to make sure my button up isn't wet. Then I press the button with one long, manicured nail and wait.

"Yeah!" the gravelly voice over the intercom sounds irritated. Just my luck.

"Its me." I say, almost shouting to be heard over the noise of a passing car. The buzzer beeps and the door before me unlocks. Stepping into the building, I turned and hung my raincoat on the rack next to the door. Walking the three flights of stairs to the boss's apartment is not fun, especially not in five inch stilletos. By the time I've reached his door my feet are killing me and I am in a considerably worse mood. I rap on the door once and enter when it creaks open. In the dimly lit room, I can see the figures of the boss's body guards standing discreetly in two opposite corners. One nods to me and I turn to the door on the far side of the room. Knocking once again, I enter the study. If you can call it that. The apartment isn't the boss's real place, just his buisiness residence. I saunter across the room and slip into a seat, then turn my eyes to the man sitting behind the large mahogony desk, which looks oddly out of place in such a grungy neighborhood. The street bums would rip that fine piece of craftsmanship apart, just for one night of heat in the form of a fire.

"Miss Onixer." The boss's greeting is flat and emotionless. I incline my head and sit back, waiting for what I hope is an easy job.

"I have a deal with one of our better clients tomorrow night, to give him the files and information we have obtained for him. My sources tell me he plans to double cross me. You know what we do. Meet me at this address," he takes a pause to scribble it down on a piece of paper. " Its a warehouse on the east side. This needs to go as smoothly as possible. I'm sure you understand."

I smile and flick my fingers in dismissal. " Nothing to worry about, all my cleanups go smoothly."

" Good. Then I'll expect this one to be no differant." he stands and offers me a check.

" Half now, half when he's out of the picture."

I take the check and walk out of the office. A guard holds the door open for me as I step out and begin my descent to the rain slick street below.


End file.
